Designs
Designs (sometimes referred to as Textiles) were introduced on January 13, 2010. This page will explain most of the details of making Designs. Design Basics To make Designs you need two things - ingredients and a design device (See Looms below). Crops must be stored to be used in designs and some designs require material from other designs as an ingredient. Make sure you have selected the "Store harvested crops?" option to store your harvests if you want to use them for designs (this option can be toggled in the Inventory window). When you have your design device you can click on it to bring up your design book. It will tell you all the designs available, ingredients needed, design time and sell value. If you have all the ingredients to make something (and the design is available for you) the "Create" button will be orange and all you need to do is click it. After you click Design you'll see your design being made on your design device, your design device will also have a timer on it so you know when your design will be ready. Design will not be ruined in any way if they're left on the design device for too long - they will stay there until you collect it by clicking on your design device. Design cannot be stolen from. Experience Designs award 3 xp per most items. Other Designs, such as Denim, award 4 xp. The points are awarded when a player starts the design, and not when it is ready. Unlockable Designs There are two categories of Designs. Some may be "learned" for in-game coins, while some are free and are automatically unlocked. Upgrading Designs Designs can be upgraded 3 times (3 stars). See Upgrading Designs for more information. Usable Designs Some completed items can be placed on your island, or worn by your avatar. See Usable Designs for more information. Looms Looms are available in the shop under Decorative and then Functional. Loom Levels There are three total loom levels, each one creating progressively more valuable designs. A level one loom can only create level one design, while a level three loom can create designs between level one and three. Loom Limits There are two different limits on looms. For the limit on the main island see below. Each Island Expansion can have up to four active looms. Also you can have two additional active looms on each island if you purchase the Loom Totem. Since this includes the island expansions it means you can have 6 active looms on each island expansion. Limits Per Island What can you create? The following is a list of what you can create on the looms. In the Further Use column: Yes means it is used in another Design or Recipe, N'''o means it has no further uses, and '''K stands for keep for items that have no further uses now but most likely will be used in the future. Coin Designs: {C {C MC Designs: See also Upgrading Designs Tiki God of Textiles Category:Game Play & Rules Category:Designs Category:List